


Dancing

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was natural, almost like breathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladybug218](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/gifts).



Dancing with Santana was like nothing else she had experienced. It was natural, almost like breathing, and she wondered how they had ever done without this. Dancing close with Sam had been nice, but it didn’t feel like this. It didn’t feel like _home_.

There were questions she wanted to ask and things that she knew they needed to discuss, but right now, Brittany didn’t want to do any of that. She just wanted to close her eyes and enjoy the dance.

Besides, if she opened her eyes, she would see Lord Tubbington trying to unpack her suitcase and she’d much rather bury her face in Santana’s neck and hide from his disapproval.


End file.
